Responding to the need for environmental health science educational materials that provide an in-depth study of the interactions between the environment and health and promote critical thinking skills, the Texas Learning Technology Group (TLTG) proposes to develop and evaluate a high- quality, engaging multimedia program that addresses environmental health science issues. The program will be developed through consultation with researchers and personnel associated with various organizations including the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston, the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio, and the Texas Department of Health. Appropriate for grades 7-12, the program entitled, EcoExpert: Health Risks in Our Town, aims to help students: * Understand the dynamics of ecosystems; * Review, evaluate, and predict the impact of human activities on the environment; * Review and evaluate the contribution of environmental factors upon human health; * Make and advocate responsible, sound decisions that affect the environment and the community; * Apply creative and critical thinking skills to discover solutions to a wide range of problems; * Understand health science concepts related to pollution; * Develop an improved attitude toward environmental health science. Components of the program include a computer-based simulation, hands-on activities, discussions, and background print material. With this program, students assume various roles to explore the links between the environment and health from various perspectives. They identify factors that create a health hazard, symptoms of illness associated with various contaminants, and the pollution source linked to health problems. In addition, students investigate ways to prevent or reduce the health hazard. Various sources of information will be available for investigation, including medical records; a database of diseases, symptoms, and contributing environmental factors; a database of the results of field analysis on air, soil, or water; city maps, and patient interviews. Classroom implementation involves extensive use of cooperative groups for carrying out research, peer teaching, and decision making. With its multidisciplinary approach, EcoExpert: Health Risks in Our Town can be integrated into a variety of classes, including life science, biology, environmental science, and integrated science.